A dónde nadie va
by Marzapan
Summary: Que pasaría si marinette quedará con ceguera indefinida,pero todo cambiara cuando conozca a adrien agreste su mundo se pondrá de cabeza,dejemos que el viento nos lleve vamos a donde nadie va.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Dejémonos que el viento nos lleve a donde nadie va

Marinette dupain Cheng es una joven de 20 años aspirante a diseñadora de modas, pero sus sueños se verán interrumpidos, ante un accidente que la dejara con ceguera indefinida. Ella frustrada y deprimida no sabe que hacer,pero todo cambiará cuando conozca a un chico llamado Adrien Agreste que vendrá a poner su mundo de cabeza y no solo eso la llevara "a donde nadie va".

...

espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 1: La noticia

En un cuarto de hospital se encontraba en una cama una joven de 20 años,se encontraba con varias máquinas a su lado pues había tenido un terrible accidente,sus padres se encontraban a lado de ella y estaban esperando a que la joven despertara,pues el doctor le había dicho que despertaría en cualquier momento.

Entonces en ese instante la joven azabache empezó a despertar pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que todo se veía negro,ella con miedo le preguntó a sus padres que pasaba.

-mama,papá que tengo por qué todo se ve negro- sus padres ante lo dicho supieron que era hora de contar todo.

-Mari te tenemos que decir algo pero por favor no te alteres-le dijo su madre ella le contesto- mama me estás asustando que paso dímelo-

Su mama le dijo- Mari al tener el accidente te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza eso causó que tus nervios ópticos se dañaran y te dejarán con una ceguera indefinida-

Marinette no podría creer todo lo que su madre decía con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a gritar - no no puede ser no me puede estar pasando eso por qué a mí que hice para merecer esto- ella empezó a llorar muy fuerte.

Su madre tuvo que ir a llamar al doctor,mientras que el papa de marinette trataba de tranquilizarla.

Al llegar el doctor le puso un sedante para que se tranquilizara ella se volvió a dormir.

Al despertar marinette pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla pero al ver que todo se veía negro se dio cuenta que todo había sido muy real, ella no podría creer que eso le hubiera sucedido ella estaba muy triste por qué pensó que sus sueños no se cumplirían y que no servía de nada la vida, pero no sabía que la vida le depararía algo muy especial que le cambiaría la vida y su forma de ver la vida.

...

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo algún comentario,espero que le guste y que me apoyen con este proyecto. Por cierto patattita la historia si se basa en la canción where no one goes de la banda sonora de HTTYD pues amo esas películas soy fan y pues hace poco vi la peli y me gusto mucho la canción así que búsque la letra y de ahí agarre inspiración.


	3. Chapter 2: 1 semana después

1 semana después

Había pasado una semana desde la noticia,marinette iba a ser dada de alta esa tarde,así que sus padres estaban esperando al doctor para firmar el papel y que pudieran salir del hospital.

Marinette se encontraba con alya que había venido a visitarla, alya era una amiga de la infancia de Mari y desde que se había enterado de la situación de marinette no se había separado de ella, en ese momento ellas se encontraban platicando:

-Mari como te sientes hoy- preguntó alya

marinette le contestó

-igual que los días anteriores me siento una basura- alya le dijo- marinette cuantas veces te he dicho que no eres una basura solo fue un accidente y no debes perder las esperanzas pues hay posibilidades de que vuelvas a ver por qué tu ceguera es indefinida,no permanente-

marinette le contestó- para ti es fácil decirlo por qué no estás en esta situación y se qué hay posibilidades pero tampoco sabemos cuánto tiempo voy a estar con la ceguera-

Alya iba a contestar,pero en ese momento llegaron los padres de marinette con el doctor.

El doctor después de checarla le dijo que todo estaba bien y que ya la iba a dar de alta,después de haber dicho eso,el doctor fue por unos papeles para que los firmarán los padres de marinette,después de unos minutos el regreso con los papeles y se los dio a los papas de mari para que firmaran,una vez firmados el doctor le dijo que era todo y que ya podían salir del hospital,después de haber dicho eso la mama de marinette la ayudo a cambiarse con la ropa que ellos trajeron para que marinette saliera del hospital,una vez cambiada se dirigieron al auto la ayudaron a subir y fueron a casa.

En casa de marinette

Después de media hora de transcurso por fin llegaron a su destino, con cuidado ayudaron a bajar a mari del carro y con la ayuda de alya,ella entro a su casa,después ella fue llevada a su habitación,alya ayudó a Mari a recostarse en su cama y luego alya se despidió de mari ya que su mama le había llamado para que regresara a su casa ya que era tarde,alya le dijo que se cuidará y que luego la vendría a visitar.

Una vez que alya se fue Mari se que quedo sola en su habitación ya que sus padres estaban preparando la cena,mientras ellos estaban ocupados,marinette lo único que hacía era pensar en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en poco tiempo pero algo le decía que no todo iba ser tan malo y claro que no estaba para nada equivocada pues no sabía lo que el destino le tenía preparado, y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida.

...

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 2, ya en el siguiente aparecerá adrien espero que le esté gustando y si les gusta no duden en dejar comentarios eso me da ánimos para escribir por cierto pensé que nadie iba a reconocer la canción jajajaja pero veo que si la conocen,bueno contesto a sus comentarios:

-que bueno que te guste la historia y si jajajaja soy fan de las películas y de echo tengo también el libro pero pues el libro y la peli no se parecen en nada y gracias por tu comentario.

-Patattita- gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te esté gustando y claro HTTYD es vida jajajja espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima bye


	4. Chapter 3: 1 mes después

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir no me pertenece

1 mes después

Había pasado un mes desde que Mari había salido de hospital,ella todavía seguía deprimida pero ya salía de su casa claro con la ayuda de sus papas,el doctor le había dado un bastón para que ella pudiera movilizarse y sus padres habían adoptado a un pastor alemán blanco hembra para que fuera su compañera de guía,marinette le había puesto tikki

ellas dos se llevaban muy bien a tikki le agradaba mucho su dueña.

Esa mañana marinette despertó con ganas de salir pero sola quería empezar a valerse por sí misma,así que se paro de la cama buscó su bastón que estaba a lado de ella se cambio y con cuidado empezó a bajar la escaleras,sus papas que estaban desayunando se asustaron al ver que ella estaba bajando sola la escaleras,así que le ayudaron a bajar los últimos escalones,una vez que la llevaron a la mesa y la sentaron le preguntaron:

-marinette que te pasa por qué no nos llamaste para que te ayudáramos-le dijeron sus padres

Marinette contesto-por que ya me quiero empezar a valer por mí misma de echo quiero salir sola,no quiero ser una chica a la que sus padres la sobre protegen,tampoco quiero ser como muñequita de porcelana por eso les pido que me dejen salir.

sus padres se voltearon a ver y después de meditarlo le dijeron-está bien con la condición que solo des un paseo por el parque nada de cruzar calles sola,pues todo tiene que ser a su debido tiempo entendido.

marinette les dijo- está bien- para luego pararse de su asiento,salieron de la casa y sus padres ayudaron a mari a bajar los escalones para poder ir por tikki que se encontraba abajo.

Después salieron por la panadería,la cual sus padres eran dueños.

luego cruzaron la calle para dejar a mari en el parque,la dejaron y le dijeron que tuviera cuidado que luego vendrían por ella,le dieron la correa de tikki y su bastón.

Con todas las indicaciones dadas,ellos se despidieron para luego retirarse a la panadería la cual tenían que abrir.

Marinette empezó a caminar con tiki así pasó lo primeros 10 minutos si ningún inconveniente pues tikki era muy obediente,pero de repente…

tikki empezó a ir más rápido y empezó a ladrar,marinette asustada le dijo que se tranquilizara pero solo la ignoro y empezó a correr entonces marinette empezó a ser jalada por tikki, mari no podía detenerla,cuando de repente ella choco con un chico y ella cayó al suelo,el chico un poco aturdido se levanto y se dio cuenta de que mari seguía en el suelo el la ayudo a levantarse y le pidió disculpas.

-perdón es que plagg se descontrolo y no me quería obedecer no fui mi intención chocar contigo- el le dijo después de ayudarle a levantarse

mari le dijo-no te preocupes también tikki no quería obedecer y me jaló hasta chocar contigo.

el chico sonrio,pero se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado-pero que grosero no me di cuenta que no te he dicho mi nombre me llamo adrien agreste y tú-le preguntó.

mari le contestó-me llamó marinette dupain Cheng pero me puedes decir mari,mucho gusto adrien-mari le tendió la mano.

Adrien sonrió y le contestó-que lindo nombre tienes y el gusto es mío marinette bueno mejor dicho mari-y estrechó su mano para luego darle un beso en la mano a Mari,ella se sonrojó y retiró su mano.

Después el se dio cuenta de que tenía un bastón y lentes oscuros,el le preguntó-mari una pregunta eres ciega,ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego adrien invito a Mari para ir a sentarse en una banca para conocerse mejor.

ellos dos se fueron a sentar y empezaron a platicar,mientras tikki y plagg jugaban después de una hora los papas de mari fueron a buscarla, llevándose una sorpresa de que mari se encontraba platicando con un chico,ellos se acercaron saludaron a adrien y le dijeron a mari que era hora de irse marinette se levantó ya iba a despedirse pero los papas de mari invitaron a adrien a la panadería,adrien dijo que si sin pensarlo,después ellos emprendieron camino a la panadería.

Una vez en la panadería le invitaron un pedazo de pastel a adrien y café a marinette le dieron lo mismo,mientras comían platicaron de muchas cosas y sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó volando y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche, adrien vio la hora y le dijo a mari que tenía que irse pero que vendría seguido a visitarla pues le había caído muy bien,luego el le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Marinette se sonrojo por lo que había dicho adrien y más cuando la beso,se quedó sin palabras lo único que hizo fue decirle adiós con la mano.

Luego de unos minutos ella se despidió de su papas y subió a su habitación,se recostó en la cama para pensar en el nuevo amigo que había echo,le había caído muy bien y a pesar de no conocer su físico le había gustado su forma ser, aparte de que logró que se sonrojara dos veces y con eso ella se volvió a sonrojar pues se acordó de los besos que le dio, así que ya se había sonrojado tres veces en el día gracias al chico,luego de estar un rato pensando y con una sonrisa en la cara ella se durmió pues estaba cansada pero al mismo tiempo feliz de que haya echo un nuevo amigo.

...…

Bueno hola espero que le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy como verán ya salió Adrien por cierto se que tarde en actualizar pero es que no me llego la inspiración ya tenía todo el capítulo pero no me convencía y tuve que cambiar muchas cosas y como verán plagg y tikki son perros, a tikki la puse de color blanco por qué pues no existen los perros rojos jajaja,bueno si le gusto no olviden dejar comentarios eso me inspira a seguir,otra cosa si alguien tiene Wattpad me pueden buscar como marmariposa28 ahí también subo la historia y pueden dejar su voto si les interesa.

TsukihimePrincess:si marinette está teniendo un giro de 180 grados en su vida,bueno espero

que te siga gustando la historia.


	5. Chapter 4:al día siguiente

Al día siguiente

Marinette despertó muy feliz pues ayer fue un día muy bueno.

Mari decidió buscar su bastón para poder bajar las escaleras,una vez que bajo las escaleras se dirigió al comedor, sus padres se encontraban desayunando está vez al ver a Mari no se asustaron como ayer.

Buenos días-dijo Mari con una gran sonrisa si darse cuenta, pero a sus padres no se las pasó de desapercibido.

Buenos días, a que se debe esa felicidad-le contestaron sus padres

Ella se sonrojó y dijo-que no puedo estar feliz de que sea un nuevo día-

Sus padres se rieron-no nosotros solo decimos pero ya mejor no decimos nada-

Mari se rió al igual que ellos y se sentó en el comedor, su madre le sirvió el desayuno, marinette no paraba de alabar su comida y solo se la pasaba sonriendo, sus padres ya sabían que era la cosa que la hacía feliz o más bien quién era y que llevaba por nombre Adrien.

Después del desayuno,Mari decidió ir al parque claro que con la ayuda de sus padres y de su fiel compañera tikki, una vez ahí, ella decidió dar una vuelta en el parque con tikki con la esperanza de encontrarse con cierta persona pero después de media hora pensó que ya no vendría así que decidió ir a una banca para esperar a sus padres y cuando iba ir a sentarse sintió que alguien tocó su hombro ella dio vuelta para saber quién era olvidando que no podía ver ella rió,para decir.

-hola quien eres-dijo

-hola me llamo nathaniel pero puedes decirme nat, vi que estás sola estás esperando a alguien-se presento el joven pelirrojo.

Bueno mucho gusto me llamo Marinette pero dime Mari, y si estoy esperando a mis papas para poder ir a casa como veras no puedo ir yo sola- le dijo enseñando su bastón y también mostrando que iba acompañada de tikki.

Oh ya veo bueno si quieres yo te ayudo a ir a tu casa- le contesto

-Que lindo de tu parte...pero no te conozco así que no gracias-le dijo Mari.

Bueno cierto aunque no te preocupes no te haré daño pero te entiendo tampoco confiaría en un extraño-le dijo

Ella rió y le contesto -bueno creo que es normal pero...bueno si quieres nos podemos sentar en la banca y me cuentas más sobre ti-le dijo

El le contesto- encantado.

Se dirigieron a la banca una vez sentandos el le dijo -bueno y qué quieres saber de mi-

-pues por qué has venido al parque-le preguntó Mari.

-bueno soy pintor y pues siempre vengo a este parque para poder agarrar inspiración-le dijo

-oh vaya qué interesante que seas pintor me encantaría ver uno de tus cuadros, claro si pudiera ver jajajaja-ella dijo riendo

-Bueno estaría encantado que vieras uno de mis cuadros jajajaja-contesto el joven riendo

Bueno si logro volver a ver espero ver uno de tu cuadros- contestó ella

El le iba a decir algo cuando unas voces interrumpieron.

-Vemos que has echo otro amigo Mari-dijeron sus padres

Mari dijo- si bueno nat te presento ellos son mi padres, mama papa el es nat-

Ellos le dijieron-mucho gusto nat-

El contesto- el gusto es mío

Los padres de Mari le dijeron a nathaniel que si quería ir con ellos para invitarle algo como lo hicieron con Adrien pero al contrario de Adrien el dijo que no podría, pues se tenía que ir pero que otro día con mucho gusto se despidió de los papas de Mari y de Mari una vez que el se fue los papas de Mari y ella se fueron a la casa pero al llegar a la panadería se encontraron con que Adrien estaba a fuera esperándolos los papas de Mari no pudieron evitar mirarse con complicidad una vez en frente de Adrien ellos lo saludaron.

Hola Adrien que gusto verte por aquí otra vez- dijeron,Mari al escuchar al nombrado no puedo evitar sentirse feliz

Hola Adrien-dijo Marinette

-hola Mari y hola señores dupain-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Y que te trae por aquí- preguntaron los papas de Mari

-vine a saludar a Mari ya que le prometí que vendría seguido- contestó Adrien

-ok si quieres puedes pasar para que platiquen un rato- ellos contestaron

-no me gustaría molestar- dijo Adrien

-No será ninguna molestia- dijo Mari que no había hablado hasta ese momento

-Ok ya que insisten,aceptó la invitación- contestó Adrien feliz

-Bueno entonces suban a tu cuarto Mari y nosotros ahorita le llevamos bocadillos- dijeron los papas de Marinette

Ok- dijo Mari.

Marinette y Adrien fueron a dejar a tikki en su casa ya luego sus padres le darían de comer una vez que la dejaron,se dirigieron al cuarto de mari,Adrien ayudó a Marinette a subir las escaleras una vez ahí ellos dos fueron a sentarse al diván, y Adrien notó que su habitación y bueno más bien todo a su alrededor era rosa.

-veo que te gusta rosa- dijo riendo

-se nota- dijo Marinette sonrojada

-un poco- dijo Adrien y ambos rieron,una vez calmados el veo que Marinette tenía un maniquí de costura y que había un vestido a medio hacer,también había una máquina de costurar, y varios dibujos de diseños que la verdad se veían muy bien para ser sincero y más cosas de diseño.

-eres diseñadora- le preguntó Adrien

-si,bueno estudio diseño de modas pero bueno después del accidente tuve que abandonarlo por un tiempo hasta que vuelva a recuperarme-dijo Mari triste

-lo siento no era mi intención que te sintieras incomoda-contestó Adrien

-no te preocupes-le dijo Mari dándole una sonrisa

-pero déjame decirte que ese vestido se ve que va quedar genial,me gustaría ver más diseños pues los diseños dibujados que tienes en la pared se ven espectaculares- le dijo con sinceridad

-muchas gracias Adrien y claro luego te enseñó otros de mis diseños-contestó

Unos minutos después llegaron los papas de Mari con bocadillos,ellos comieron y platicaron y como ayer sin darse cuenta ya era tarde,Adrien se despidió y se fue.

Mari volvió a sentirse feliz y después de un rato de platicar con sus padres,ella se fue a dormir pensado todo lo que había pasado hoy,como que había conocido a alguien más y todo lo que platicó con Adrien,hasta que poco a poco se quedo dormida.

...

Bueno sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero es que apenas me llego la inspiración y bueno espero que le guste este nuevo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6: celos

Capitulo 6

Bueno entonces eres hijo de Gabriel agreste no lo creo-dijo marinette, como otro día mas marinette y adrien se encontraban juntos como de costumbre.

Si lo soy, también soy la imagen de todos los diseños que el realiza-le comento adrien

Marinette no podría creer que su amigo fuera hijo del famosísimo Gabriel agreste y también el mayor ídolo de ella.

-wow todavía no lo me lo creo y dime que se siente ser hijo de Gabriel agreste, por cierto él es mi mayor ídolo gracias a él decide estudiar diseño- le dijo marinette emocionada

-pues no todo es color de rosa, mi papa y yo nunca no hemos llegado a comprender siempre me ha sobreprotegido desde que mi madre falleció, aparte lo único que le importa es su trabajo, a veces pienso que si mi madre no hubiera fallecido todo hubiera sido diferente, pues cuando era pequeño y mi mama vivía recuerdo que siempre paseamos juntos, mi papa siempre jugaba conmigo era una familia feliz pero pues todo cambio y él se volvió frio- dijo adrien algo triste.

-oh no era mi intención que te pusieras triste, entiendo que fue muy doloroso perder a tu madre pero no te pongas triste a tu madre no le gustaría que tu estuvieras triste por ella al contrario yo se que tu madre lo único quiere es tu felicidad que tú seas feliz- le dijo marinette para consolarlo.

-gracias marinette por siempre estar conmigo sabes desde que te conocí algo cambio en mi ahora siempre espero un nuevo día para estar contigo- le dijo adrien para acercarse a ella y darle un beso a mari en la mejilla, marinette al sentir los labios de adrien n pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-no hay de que adrien gracias por estar siempre conmigo también desde que llegaste a mi vida encontré la luz pues desde que perdí la vista pensé que nunca iba a volver a ser feliz y que nadie iba querer estar junto a mi pero gracias a ti me di cuenta que puede ser yo y que no le tengo que tener miedo a nada gracias a ti también- le dijo marinette sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

adrien le sonrió a marinette a pesar de que ella no lo viera, y poco a poco se fue acercando a mari hasta que sus labios chocaron con los de ella para darle un beso que poco a poco se fue profundizando hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de improvisto ellos asustados y sonrojados se separaron antes de que la persona que los interrumpió los viera, una vez separados adrien volteo a ver quién era para darse cuenta de que era la madre de marinette

-hola, perdón interrumpo algo- dijo sabine

-hola no no interrumpe nada, como esta señora - dijo adrien sonriendo

-me encuentro muy bien adrien y tu, por cierto que te dije de llamarme señora-le dijo Sabine

-perdón Sabine, me encuentro muy bien, bueno y a que se debe su presencia- contesto adrien

-oh es que un chico llamado nathaniel viene a ver a marinette- dijo sabine, adrien al escuchar que un chico buscaba a mari no pudo evitar sentirse celoso pero no podría decir nada así que se lo tenía que guardar.

-dile que suba - dijo marinette con una sonrisa ya que nath se había vuelto su amigo desde hace un mes y le caía muy bien.

-ok ahorita le digo- contesto su mama.

Después de unos segundos nath entro al cuarto

-hola mari como estas- le dijo y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla eso solo hizo que adrien se sintiera mas celoso.

-hola nath muy bien y tu- le contesto mari con una sonrisa

-muy bien pero ahora que te veo me encuentro mejor- dijo nath con una sonrisa pero esa desapareció cuando vio que mari no estaba sola así que le dijo –quien es tu amigo-

-oh si no los he presentado bueno nathaniel el es adrien, adrien el es nathaniel es un amigo que conocí hace un mes- dijo mari

-hola, mucho gusto- dijeron los dos dándose la mano y con una sonrisa forzada por parte de adrien.

Después se pusieron a platicar un rato hasta que adrien le dijo a mari que se tenía que ir.

-bueno mari ya me tengo que ir- dijo adrien acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla

-no te quedas a comer- contesto mari

-no hoy no puedo pero te prometo que otro día si me quedo ya sabes que me encanta la comida de tu madre- dijo adrien

-bueno está bien, nos vemos adrien- le dijo marinette no muy convencida

-si adiós mari nos vemos otro día por cierto me despides de tu padres, por cierto un gusto conocerte nathaniel- dijo adrien

-si también fue un gusto conocerte adrien- dijo nath

Una vez que adrien se despidió se fue, mari siguió platicando con nath hasta que sabine vino y le dijo a mari que ya estaba la comida, mari invitó a nath a comer él con mucho gusto acepto, y se dispusieron a bajar al comedor, claro mari bajo con la ayuda de nath.

Una vez que estuvieron en el comedor, sabine sirvió la comida y después de pasar la comida muy amena entre risas, nath se despidió de todos y se fue.

Marinette después de un rato decidió bajar con la ayuda de su bastón hacia la parte trasera de la panadería que era donde se encontraba tikki, se acerco a saludar para luego pasarle el plato de croquetas para que ella comiera, mientras mari acariciaba a tikki pensaba en el beso que adrien le había dado en los labios había sido tan mágico, mari no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo aunque ya era una costumbre que ella se sonrojara por adrien, desde que él había llegado a su vida todo había cambiando.

…

Hola como están espero que bien si lo sé, se que ya paso un mes desde mi última actualización pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer aparte de que también he viajado mucho en este mes y aparte la semana que viene otra vez viajo ya que como en mi escuela tengo que hacer un deporte estoy en básquet y pues habrá un torneo y pues nos vamos una semana y también mi inspiración casi no llega también no me ha ido muy bien en la escuela pues matemáticas y informática no me ha ido bien pero bueno tratare de actualizar seguido y bueno solo quiero agradecer por su comentarios ya que me ponen muy feliz.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización bye


	7. aviso otra vez

Hola ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí la ultima vez, siendo sincera realmente no se qué hacer no he tenido animo pues no me ha ido para nada bien en la prepa y pues ahorita no me encuentro en los mejores momentos he tomado malas decisiones y eso me ha llevado a que este en un área en la que no debería estar y pues se me ha complicado demasiado, por eso ahora en estos momentos estando a la mitad de la prepa realmente no se que quiero estudiar pues no he encontrado mi pasión soy una persona demasiado negativa y pesimista (hasta yo lo reconozco), y siempre estoy con pensamientos de no puedo no quiero hacerlo el etc. Tengo tan poca determinación pues realmente nunca he sabido que quiero estudiar siempre cambio de opinión acerca de la carrera que quiero estudiar pero hasta hace poco deseaba estudiar ingeniería, pero hay un gran problema con eso y es que odio matemáticas (o todo lo que tenga que ver con números o operaciones que para mi sean complicadas) y pues yo quería estudiar esa carrera por que la mayoría de mi familia son ingenieros pero casi todos son hombres yo quería ser de las primeras mujeres de mi familia en estudiar esa carrera pero a mí no se me da matemáticas a mi papa y hermanos esa materia es demasiado fácil pero yo por más que me explican se me olvida todo al día siguiente. Pero hace poco mi maestra de literatura nos puso a leer una novela y de todas las novelas que dijo solo una no me llamo la atención y fue la que me toco así que yo enojada por la que me toco me fui a desahogar con mi mama y le conté todo las novelas que mi maestra dio y en cada una de ellas le dije el nombre y la sinopsis (pues me aprendí tanto títulos y sinopsis de las novelas) una vez desahogada mi mama me dijo que por qué no estudiaba literatura ya que sabia expresarme muy bien y que cada vez que yo hablo sobre algo que tenga que ver con un libro me expreso muy bien. Por eso me puesto a pensar dándome cuenta que no sería una mala opción el único problema es que siento que en esa carrera casi no hay trabajos pues seria, ser escritora o maestra pero yo no quiero ser maestra y escribir un libro siento que no será fácil poder publicarlo y tampoco será fácil escribirlo, por eso quiero empezar a leer diferentes tipos de libros para ver si realmente me gustara otros géneros de libros aparte de los que leo y también quiero aprender a redactar mejor pues siento que mis historias no tienen ni trama interesante y tampoco soy muy buena con la redacción por eso quiero ir aprendiendo, para así escribir historias mejores, por eso no sé si seguiré esta historia pues quiero escribir algo que llame más la atención. Así que me voy a poner a estudiar para tener mejor redacción y traer mejores historias espero que una vez que traiga una nueva historia los que siguen esta historia me apoyen y si me animo seguiré con esta historia claro que con una mejor trama bueno con esto me despido espero poder estar pronto aquí con una nueva historia nos vemos hasta la próxima.

P.D: espero que no les haya aburrido pero tenía que desahogarme :)

ATT: Mar : )


End file.
